


connection

by klaviergavout



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandolorian
Genre: Ending Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Sad and Happy, listen i think we're all in need of some comfort fics right now, s2e08 SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: Moments after those doors shut tight, Djarin struggles with the idea that Grogu is gone.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 385





	connection

When the elevator doors close, Din Djarin goes numb. He doesn't feel the ground when his knees give way and he sinks to the floor because all he can feel is a warm palm on his cheek, little claws gently grazing his stubble. He doesn't hear the worried rush of footsteps behind him, the _it's okay_ 's and _you did the right thing_ 's, because ringing through his ears are the happy little chirps and squeaks of the most wanted creature in the parsec. He doesn't even notice when the elevator opens and Boba Fett walks in to get them because he's staring at the spot where Grogu's head disappeared from view, where the doors shut tight on the one thing that mattered to him most.

He knows that Grogu has to leave, has _always_ known. No child so important, so brave and so powerful, deserved any less than to be reunited with his family — his _true_ family. The people that would be able to understand Grogu's immense amount of strength, the force that's held within him, and nurture it well. What good would a Mandolorian be to someone like him?

"Here's what we're gonna do," Cara starts, hand trembling where it rests on his shoulder. Djarin isn't sure who she's trying to ground— him or herself. "We're going to stay put here for a little while. Recuperate, gather our thoughts. Bo-Katan, I presume we already have your permission?"

There's an uncomfortable silence that falls on the bridge. Cara's hand lifts off his shoulder and the absence of warmth is enough motivation to make him turn around. Bo-Katan is staring at the floor— no, at the Dark Saber—- and Djarin recognises those desperate eyes. The aching pull that makes her fingers twitch.

"First, I want to speak to him alone," Bo-Katan says at last, fists clenched at her sides. She looks up and meets Djarin's gaze with a hunger unimaginable, takes a slow step towards him. "I'm sorry for your loss and I wish things were different. But the Dark Saber, I need to—"

"Touch him and you die," Fennec spits out, stepping between them. "He stays _here._ With _us."_

Bo-Katan mulls this over for a few seconds. "Fine," she acquiesces. "I'll give you one week to get over the Child. But then I'm going to challenge you to a duel for the saber, and I _will_ win it back."

The Mandolorians leave the bridge, no doubt to survey their new vessel, and Djarin almost wants to laugh through his emptiness. Grogu might forget him; settle in with the Jedi so seamlessly that he'll forget there ever was a Mandolorian to begin with. But for him there's no such thing as _getting over_ the Child. Instead there's patching up a Grogu-sized hole in his heart, pressing pause on all the fond memories that play on repeat in his mind, and hoping for the best when his best is gone.

Then the elevator dings.

"That's odd," Boba says, flicking through the security camera footage to look at the different parts of the ship. "Bo-Katan and Koska are in the landing bay, and the Jedi's long gone."

 _Intruders,_ Djarin reckons. It almost brings him some relief to know he's got someone to fight, to take his mind off this terrible _ache_ in the pit of his stomach. He pulls his spear out and points it towards the big silver doors, ready to dart forward and pierce a Stormtrooper square in the chest—-

But the blow never comes, because when the elevator doors open again, there's no one there.

At least, no one of humanoid height.

Two tiny feet toddle out of the elevator, heading straight towards him and Djarin feels his whole body tremble. He wants nothing more than to move, wants to rush forward and grab Grogu and never let him go again, but something stops him. Fear, he realises all at once, god awful _fear_ that pierces his chest like a Beskar spear. What is he supposed to do if this happens again? If he loses this child for the second time?

Djarin can't move. His kid is right there and Djarin can't move.

"Kid," he breathes out, eyes filling up with bittersweet tears. "You came back for me."

It's a good thing Grogu can wield the Force, because no sooner than Djarin has put his spear down he feels a rush of air and an almighty _pull_ and comes face to face with the Child. His kid. His _son_. He might have friction burn on his knees now but he doesn't care. The world has faded completely past his peripheral vision and all he knows are those big round eyes full of warmth.

When Grogu reaches up for him with grabby hands, the whole world blurs; in that moment Djarin lets himself shatter into a thousand little pieces and be rebuilt all at once. That empty ache washes away along with his tears, big gasping sobs that rack through him as he picks Grogu up and holds him tight to his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Djarin sobs, choking on his own words. "I was so stupid. I'll never let you go again."

Grogu chirps happily, nestled into Djarin's shoulder, and all is put right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Favreau can tug an emotional reunion out of my cold dead hands


End file.
